<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【澈特云】共梦 by JackTheLittleEgg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135506">【澈特云】共梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg'>JackTheLittleEgg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澈特云</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【澈特云】共梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>金钟云没有去管厨房里传来的碗碟碰撞的声音。他或许是在意的，但显然屏幕上背着枪骑着破摩托车的小小的自己让他分不出精神给这些无关紧要的响动，毕竟再来两枪他就要完蛋了。<br/>鲜活的半夜一点拯救不了垂死的游戏人物，最终他还是死在不知道从哪儿冒出来的冷枪下。金钟云瘫在椅子上揉了揉肩膀，本来还想再来一局但是队友纷纷下线，最后剩下一个曺圭贤跟他说你今天诸事不宜打得格外烂一看就是心里有事。可不是心里有事，都怪那个半夜回来要煮东西还把厨房弄得咣咣响的室友让他没法专心。他拿着杯子打算去厨房再泡一杯咖啡，顺边看一看室友今天的夜宵是拉面还是年糕汤，又或者是糖醋肉炒杂菜，要不对不起刚才热火朝天的动静。</p><p>一定是打开门的时候迈进了错误的空间。金钟云踩着刚才的步子原样踏回屋里关上门，把杯子对着桌面上一圈水渍放好再瘫回椅子上，掏出手机给曺圭贤发了条信息。<br/>「阿西金希澈那小子说突然有事就是来我家打炮么！」<br/>然后他揉了揉脸端着杯子面无表情走出房间，这次先迈的左脚。</p><p>餐桌上方垂下来的三盏小灯坏了两个，最后一个苦苦挣扎试图把光亮送进客厅另一端的走廊里也只照亮了半张地毯。金钟云端着咖啡杯没进黑暗又转了回来，捞起趴在光亮边缘的白色小狗夹在怀里，贴着它毛茸茸的耳朵说“你爸爸今天晚上没时间陪你玩儿。”<br/>聊天停留在他给曺圭贤做的「难以置信」的表情包上，他忽然没了跟小他几岁的弟弟吐槽的欲望。他们的难以置信针对的主体相同又不同，同样是金希澈，曺圭贤在意的是竟然因为打炮而推掉游戏，他却更在意金希澈和他的室友在半夜一点一起煮夜宵。啊，推掉游戏这件事也让人生气。<br/>他躺在床上仔细回想刚刚在等待咖啡豆磨好的间隙对两个人映在烧水壶上的倒影的观察。光是看着两个埋头吃饭等着自己离开厨房的影子他就已经尴尬得想要把自己也放进咖啡磨里一并磨碎了，更别说转过身去好好研究一下这两个人是事前还是事后了。<br/>金希澈的脸上还带着沐浴后的湿润潮红，头发歪歪扭扭地散在脑袋上像个疯子，他室友的洗发水的味道没能被咖啡豆掩盖住。也可能自己根本没闻到，只是看到湿漉漉的头发就自动填补了虚假的细节。但是穿在金希澈身上的那件明显是他室友刚洗过的家居服绝对不是虚假记忆，还有背对着他的室友粉红红的耳朵和尴尬地打招呼时哑着嗓子说“啊你还没睡啊”也是真的。<br/>所以就是事后吧。<br/>他在床上翻来覆去，被他吵醒的小狗踩着他胸口跳到床的另一边离他远远的。这一下踩得他胸闷气短，刚才那些香味颜色都一股脑翻上来顶着胸骨。他摸过手机发了一句「金希澈先生我要睡觉了等一下请不要太吵」才觉得好些，蹭到小狗边上摸着它软乎乎的肚皮闭上眼睛。<br/>他也闭上耳朵，装作听不见很久之后走廊里传来的他的前炮友金先生跟他的现室友朴先生告别的声音。</p><p>2<br/>“你没告诉过我你们两个搞在一起了。”<br/>“你也没告诉过我你们两个现在住在一起。”<br/>游戏结束之后金钟云切了私聊频道，好像只有在这种时候他能毫无顾忌地向金希澈提出这些问题。他给屏幕上的小人换性别换发型换衣服，全都换了一遍之后才开口：“所以你们两个是什么时候？”<br/>“没有「搞在一起」……在酒吧遇见了，他喝得有点多，我怕他出事就把他送回来了。”<br/>“哇哦。”这声感叹虚伪做作，满是金钟云对这件事的不满。<br/>“呀我哪知道你在他家！”<br/>“这跟我有没有和他住在一起有什么关系！”<br/>“金钟云，你和他只是室友，不是同居。”<br/>“所以我没资格说什么？”<br/>“你没有，他是个成年人，我也是。”<br/>“你又有资格么？当初他走的时候你一句话也没说……你明知道他在国外会有多难。”<br/>“非抓着这件事不放么？”<br/>“金希澈你可真是个混蛋。”<br/>“你什么都不知道。”<br/>“那现在算是怎么回事？要重新来过么？你怎么好意思！”<br/>“你又在怕什么？是怕他再伤一次心还是怕即使有第二次机会你自己也抓不住？”<br/>“你这张嘴真是吐不出来好话。”金钟云退了游戏拔了耳机甩在桌子上，潜意识里已经在为金希澈准确的猜测感到愤怒了。<br/>可金希澈确实是个混蛋，他这样跟自己说，一个彻头彻尾的感情混蛋。</p><p>3<br/>他和金希澈在朴正洙出国之后稀里糊涂做了不长不短的炮友。<br/>说是炮友也不太准确，他们两个认识的时间太长一起做过的事情又太多，花在床上的时间相比于漫长的人生只占了那么微不足道的一点点。<br/>不过很多事情并不是靠时间来衡量的，翻滚在床上进入或被进入的时候他们都有些心照不宣的默契想法。</p><p>糊涂炮友当了些时候，结局倒是反复让金钟云觉得他对金希澈感情处理方面的判断准确无误。<br/>他到现在都忘不了金希澈那句“我的手哪能跟你的屁股比”。那个时候他的腰上握着金希澈的手，托着他上下起伏的动作一下子就变了味道。他觉得当时自己要不就是被干晕了要不就是被气晕了，脑子里瞬间出现了自己变得小小的，只有金希澈手掌大小，去讨好那根东西的样子。等他反应过来的时候金希澈那张漂亮的嘴已经被他揍出了一个口子，屁股里的东西也随着他的拳头软了下来。<br/>最后如何收场他记得很清楚。房子是合住的，他收拾了衣服首饰回了自己家，每天在路上堵一个半小时来开店。<br/>脸上的伤花了半个月才好，等他再见到金希澈的时候却发现自己把人揍得一个多月了颧骨上还能看得出来，好像心里平衡一点了。他看着金希澈拎着不知道怎么搞来的哥伦比亚咖啡豆站在吧台前面支支吾吾半天也憋不出一句话的时候就已经原谅他了，可他要做足样子，冷着脸收下咖啡豆跟人说中午客人太多没时间谈这些事，让金希澈下了班再来。其实是看到金希澈的同事从外面经过，怕红着脸的金希澈在他的组员面前形象尽失。他不说，金希澈只好垂头丧气地回公司上班。<br/>他把咖啡豆收在柜子里，等下午人少了趴在柜台后面哒哒敲着手机，捡了能说的告诉朴正洙。那个时候朴正洙从国外回来没多久，住在离他店不远的一间高档公寓里，空空荡荡一个人一条狗。他问过朴正洙能不能搬进去一起住，朴正洙笑着让他承包了空儿的狗粮就算是答应了。</p><p>金希澈加班到十一点，出来看见马路对面的店还亮着灯，顺了顺被自己抓的乱七八糟的头发进去了。金钟云正在梯子上整理置物架，快到换季的时候总要做些新的装饰。他看见金希澈进来就让最后一个员工下了班，自己坐在梯子上也不下来。<br/>“把那个蓝色的花瓶递给我一下。”<br/>“这个么？”<br/>“你拿的是绿色的，我要的是边上那个蓝色的。”<br/>“这个？”<br/>“这是紫的。”<br/>“金钟云，”站在下面的男人语气冷了下来，鲜见地叫了全名，“有意思么。”<br/>或许是光太白又或许是语气太陌生，总之金希澈看起来阴沉又冷漠。金钟云坐在两米高的地方垂着头看他，头顶上的灯让他被自己的影子遮住一半，却还有一半露在光里熠熠生辉。<br/>他们总是这样，重合的部分太多，剩下的部分又拉扯着他们背道而驰。</p><p>“以后这种事还是让年轻人来干吧，”漫长的沉默不是他们所擅长的，金希澈朝他伸出手，却又在他下来的时候别扭地转过头不去看他，“几十岁的人了，别以为自己什么都能干。”<br/>金钟云没有说话，撑着他的肩膀从倒数第二阶跳下来溜到柜台后面，躲在自己的堡垒里。他的堡垒里有红茶有咖啡，有最后一块小蛋糕，有加了蜂蜜的柠檬水。金希澈大摇大摆地闯进他的堡垒从里面翻出半瓶威士忌，下一秒就被柠檬水部队围剿了。<br/>“以后还是少喝点酒吧，”金钟云把酒瓶摆回原处，往他本该倒酒的杯子里倒了满杯的蜂蜜柠檬水，“几十岁的人了，别以为自己身体还那么好。”<br/>金希澈拿他没办法，端着杯子靠在吧台上咕咚咕咚喝了半杯。他应该好好道歉的，可是话到嘴边又怎么也说不出口，只好伸手去抓金钟云的肩膀。<br/>金钟云清理台面的动作停了下来，手里攥着抹布撑在台子边留给他一个被头发遮住的侧脸。被握着的肩膀起初还绷着劲儿，轻声叹息之后整个人松下来融化在他手里。<br/>“你不用道歉，错的不光是你。”<br/>“我活该被揍。”<br/>“你知道我指的不是这个。”</p><p>4<br/>金希澈知道金钟云指的是什么，他们在对方身上都有些心照不宣的默契想法。</p><p>金钟云从酒吧里揪出金希澈按在墙角揍的时候，金希澈罕见的没有还手。他不还手，整件事就变成了金钟云单方面的发泄，到最后金钟云捶在他身上的的力量越来越小，倒是嗓子喊得越发的哑，每一句“为什么”都直直砸进他的心口。<br/>他有很多关于“为什么”的解答，但是人都已经走了，那些话在大脑唇舌间走一圈再说出来，又变得苍白无力起来。听起来全都像敷衍塞责。<br/>金钟云也不再动手了，垂着头靠在墙上大口大口地喘气。金希澈偏过头去看他，整个人被夜色削得薄了两层，白色的衬衣空荡荡地在周身摆动，下巴上挂了一滴泪水，慢慢的承托不住更多的伤心难过委屈气愤砸了下来。他想起朴正洙，同样单薄瘦削的、多情敏感的朴正洙。<br/>但朴正洙永远不会在他面前露出这样脆弱的时刻，就像他几乎不曾有机会把手盖在哭泣的朴正洙的头顶揉乱他的头发安慰他。<br/>“你干嘛……”金钟云的声音还带着哭腔，鼻子堵住了尾音拖得长长的，拍掉他手的动作却一点没犹豫。他的眼眶发红，眼神里带着一点点惊讶和类似于「你别是个傻子吧」这样没有骂出口的话。<br/>金希澈没理他，又把手放回他头上，捋顺了被自己揉乱的头发滑到后脑勺，把他按在自己肩上：“他会比现在更开心。”<br/>话说得没头没尾的，金钟云却不再闹别扭了。<br/>他们很少分给对方温柔，嘴硬心软的后一半几乎全部留给了朴正洙。</p><p>金希澈有时会想，在那个算得上狼狈的晚上金钟云是不是和他一样在对方身上看到一些陌生又熟悉的影子。<br/>金钟云再也没问过他关于朴正洙离开的任何问题，就像这件事从未发生。<br/>他们还和原来一样时不时一起吃顿饭喝个酒，互相揽着肩膀走在夜半无人的小巷里，打游戏时摘了耳机冲着麦克风对骂狗崽子。<br/>可也有些东西在悄然改变了。<br/>就像洁癖暴躁领地意识冲顶的他后来鬼迷心窍问金钟云要不要和自己合住以及在作出决定前有千思百虑要事事周全的金钟云鬼使神差立刻答应下来一样，总之是在朝某个方向变化了。</p><p>“吃这么少真的会死吧，”金希澈撇了撇嘴给五花肉翻了个面。金钟云念叨了一天终于吃上烤肉，烤盘上还有半份五花肉，他却对着面前的盘子里的两片肉两叶菜说已经吃很多了。“你再多吃一点也没事啊，我倒真的希望你能吃很多。”<br/>“你们两个怎么都这么唠叨。”金钟云把五花肉蘸了酱裹进菜叶里，往嘴里放的时候忽然顿住了。<br/>金希澈手里的夹子在空气中咔咔碰了两下，又夹了两片肉放到他盘子里：“说谁唠叨呢，快吃。”<br/>他低下头不说话了，专心吃自己面前的肉。金希澈也没再唠叨他，三四瓶烧酒很快见了底。<br/>转天早上起来金希澈头疼得厉害，腰也酸得打颤，两腿之间那个玩意儿像是被生生蜕了一层皮。他一扭头就能看见金钟云一脸迷茫地坐起来又倒下去，瘫在床上嘴里骂些不干不净的话。<br/>那时候春天刚刚结束，睁眼起床身上都浸着黏腻的汗。等到开始落叶的时候两个人已经能熟练地让对方在早上醒来之后边脸色难看地骂骂咧咧边穿衣服准备上班了。</p><p>金希澈觉得自己没什么权利和资格指责金钟云试图从他身上汲取和朴正洙相似的温暖，毕竟他也说不清自己想安慰保护的是金钟云还是未能像金钟云这样给他机会的朴正洙。</p><p>5<br/>那天最后还是金希澈帮他干完了剩下的活，两个三十几岁的人一个腰不好一个腿不好，爬上爬下累到踩油门脚都发虚。<br/>金钟云到家的时候只有玄关的感应灯还亮着，拐个弯穿过走廊才看见客厅里电视机白晃晃的光。朴正洙睡着了，单薄瘦弱的一个人穿着白T恤躺在白沙发上像是要融进去，怀里的小狗听见动静支棱起脑袋左右探了探头又趴回去了。<br/>他想要关了电视，看见朴正洙被各色光线映得平静的睡颜又把手收了回来。</p><p>这人身上的毛病十几年也没改掉。<br/>最开始是高中生的夏天，放假的日子里百无聊赖，朴正洙被金钟云叫上一起去金希澈家。装了课本作业的书包被丢在墙边，盘着腿坐在地上打游戏打到漫长的白天都融化消失在暑热里。<br/>金希澈的妈妈会做清爽的冷面和烤得边缘焦褐的猪肋排，香气弥散在夏日的夜色里。三个人被喂得饱饱的之后还要等着蜜瓜和蓝莓在玻璃碗里码好才能端着碗回屋。<br/>蜜瓜甜得腻人，金希澈吃了两块就把碗推给金钟云，金钟云长了智齿在闹牙疼，最后切得四方的瓜全都给了朴正洙。朴正洙抱着碗坐在床上看两个人打游戏，只开了床头灯的房间里昏暗舒适，没一会儿他就开始犯困。<br/>金钟云打完一局才发现他已经歪在墙边睡着了，碗还稳稳捧在手里。他用膝盖顶了顶金希澈的肩膀让他把游戏关了，自己轻手轻脚爬上床去拿朴正洙手里的碗。朴正洙的睫毛在屏幕熄灭的时候颤了颤，茫然地问他怎么不接着打了。<br/>快两点了，该睡觉了。金希澈搬出地垫枕头，三个人躺在有晚风吹过的床边没一会儿就安静下来。<br/>金希澈睡觉不老实，翻个身手脚都搭在身边的人身上，金钟云被他冰凉的脚尖戳在大腿上迷迷糊糊睁开眼。朴正洙在中间呼吸平稳绵长，留长的发尾垂在枕头上，起起伏伏丝毫没受身上多出来的胳膊腿的影响。金钟云看了看睡得安稳的朴正洙，起身拎着金希澈的小腿打算放回去，身边忽然冒出轻声地问话：“你还没睡么？”<br/>他吓了一跳，不自觉使劲捏了一把腿肚子上软肉，金希澈哼唧两声自己把腿收回去了。躺下来的时候他凑到朴正洙耳边小小声说了句“不好意思呀吵到你了”，撑着胳膊半天没听到朴正洙的回应还以为他刚才是在说梦话，刚要闭上眼就看见朴正洙翻了个身，月光映着亮亮的眼睛看着自己。<br/>朴正洙好像也以为他已经睡了，四目相对时有点凝滞的尴尬。那双眼睛太亮，让金钟云有一种他一直都醒着的错觉。<br/>“你也被他弄醒了？”<br/>“没有，之前睡了一会儿，现在不太困了。”<br/>朴正洙说话的时候眼睛眨都没眨，看着百分百令人信服。金钟云却不知道哪根筋搭错了，忽然冒出一句：“那我给你讲故事吧。”<br/>他哪知道什么故事，小时候听妈妈讲的睡前故事早已破碎模糊，连白雪公主的结局里皇后到底有没有死掉都记不清楚，只好从脑子里翻出前两天刚看的漫画。漫画还是少年热血漫，讲起来也不过是谁和谁因为什么打了一架又和好了又打架了，但他刚变了声，有一点低沉的声音混着夏夜的风像一把软毛刷，窸窸窣窣地扫在两人中间那块小小的地方。<br/>一个故事还没讲完朴正洙已经睡着了，蓬松的头发挨到他的肩膀有一点隐约的痒意。金钟云躺在那里，左边下颌骨靠近朴正洙的地方从深处钻出一股痛痒，附着骨头爬满头脑，他开始犯困，又在疼痛牵扯的无法入睡中逐渐陷入半醒的混沌。</p><p>第二天午饭之后金钟云和金希澈霸占着客厅的电视打游戏，朴正洙一个人趴在金希澈堆满了画报的写字台前认认真真写作业。门铃响的时候两个人谁都不愿意丢下游戏手柄，最后只能是朴正洙一边开门一边念叨他们两个。<br/>“特儿啊，要是邮局的开门让他上来就好了，应该是我妈妈又在电视上买了什么东西。”金希澈嘴里说个不停，眼睛还盯在屏幕上。他总爱叫朴正洙特儿，有种属于他的独一无二的亲昵感。<br/>朴正洙没理他，快步回了房间又拎着书包出来了：“家里有点事我先回去了，作业放在写字台上了，写完了别忘了给我带回来。”<br/>金希澈和金钟云两个人听到「家里有事」齐刷刷放下手柄，没等他再说什么就穿了鞋要和他一起下楼。<br/>楼下树荫里站着的是他的姐姐，年长一点的少女头上挽了漂亮的马尾，浅蓝色的蝴蝶在跟着摆动的头发一颤一颤的。姐姐看到三个人同时出现显然也有些惊讶，随即反应过来笑着说是妈妈想腌萝卜泡菜了，来叫他回家帮忙搬点萝卜。她笑起来和朴正洙有八分的相似，让人容易忽略掉对话内容模糊的真实性。<br/>两个人在姐姐再三保证确实不用更多的人手帮忙之后才把他们送到路口，脚底下互相绊着往另一边的便利店走。<br/>蜜瓜味儿的棒冰在阳光下溢出浅绿色的糖水，金钟云一边舔掉手背上圆圆的水痕一边催金希澈快点吃。金希澈三两口咬掉剩下的部分，牙齿咬着薄薄的木片用舌头一上一下地拨弄着，忽然冷不丁跟他说：“他爸回来了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“他之前一直没睡着你知道么？”<br/>金钟云被问懵了头，慢慢嚼掉咬下来的棒冰才想明白金希澈说的是前一天晚上的事，他有点纳闷金希澈睡得那么死怎么还能知道这种事。<br/>“我没睡，”还没等他说话金希澈就自顾自接着往下说，“他一直翻来覆去，后来我按着他他才稍微安稳一点。太安静他反倒不习惯了。”<br/>金钟云叹了口气，好像嘴里的蜜瓜味儿也变得苦涩起来：“长大真的会变好么？”</p><p>6<br/>长大会变，会不会变好谁也不知道。<br/>至少朴正洙三十多岁还要开着电视睡觉，即使他不再需要用gagman的表演和观众拙劣的笑声来遮盖父母的争吵。</p><p>金钟云翻了个身趴在床尾。他学朴正洙打开电视伴着节目入眠，却被自己选中的电影提起了兴致，凌晨三点还目光炯炯。<br/>扔在旁边的手机上还有他写了一半的回复。金希澈约他见面，正正经经地发来消息问他这两天有没有时间、要不要去那家新开的SNS上都在讨论的烤肉店吃饭。他有点不想见金希澈，前几天刚刚隔着网线吵过一架，现在想要习惯性逃避，况且他实在不知道和金希澈有什么好说的。<br/>他打了一长段看起来有理有据的详细理由说明自己最近很忙，要看店还接了作曲的工作，但实际上他只是坐在店里和坐在工作室里发呆。也不光是发呆，坐在那里的时候他想了很多，他没那么傻，金希澈和朴正洙有事瞒着他用胳膊肘也能猜出来，至少金希澈根本没打算瞒着「有事瞒着他」这种事，但只要他们俩打定主意，他就真的什么也猜不出来。可是现在金希澈主动约他，还是很少见的那种提前几天就约定时间地点的正式邀约，又在说过「你什么都不知道」之后，就让人不得不怀疑这小子是不是要说点什么出来。他举着手机看了看自己显而易见的马虎借口，删掉前面的东西换成「钟真说那家店没那么好吃，去原来那家吧」发了过去。</p><p>金希澈来的时候还穿着工作时的西装，刘海一丝不苟地撩上去被发胶固定成漂亮的坡度，脱了外套坐下来一层层卷起衬衫袖子的动作带着点儿矜贵绅士的感觉，和盘起腿后背贴上后背的烟火缭绕的烤肉店有那么些格格不入。<br/>金钟云看金希澈这样觉得有意思，本来等得不耐烦的脸上也绽出一点笑意。他原来还担心金希澈以后能不能找份工作养活自己，怕到时候干了没三天就和老板先干起来，结果现在他倒成了三个人里活得最平稳顺遂的一个，连去年姐姐的婚礼都是他出钱在新罗酒店办的。<br/>金希澈被他脸上的怪笑搞得不自在，从旁边抽了点菜单和铅笔拍到他跟前：“坐这么半天也不知道点菜。”<br/>“两份猪颈肉一份排骨和一份明太鱼，一碗冷面再加烧酒和可乐，还要别的么？”金钟云刷刷挑了几个勾，把点菜单推给金希澈。其实也没必要问，两个人吃了太多次烤肉，习惯早都烂熟于心。<br/>金希澈拿着单子翻来覆去看了两遍像是在找什么，最后划掉了烧酒在烤牛肉蔬菜沙拉上做了个标记交给老板。<br/>“干嘛再加一个，点的够多了。”<br/>“哪个你会吃？到时候又是一瓶可乐喝一个晚上。”金希澈低着头整理桌子上的小菜，从正面看过去刚好能看见他半嘟起的嘴巴。<br/>“开车过来的？”<br/>“嗯，快下班时候开了个会出来有点晚就把车开过来了。”这种事他通常不会解释，现在说出来反而更让金钟云觉得他今天实在不正常。<br/>金钟云「哦」了一声没再说话，正好老板端着大托盘过来上菜，帮他摆脱了不知道该怎么切入下一个话题的处境。<br/>难得的是金希澈也并没有急于开始下一段对话，他们之间很少有这样安静地对坐着吃饭或者喝酒的机会，沉默并不尴尬，只是他们不享受沉默。滋啦啦翻滚在烤盘上的肉和周围人的高谈阔论填补了两人之间的空白，金希澈拄着侧脸听旁边那桌脖子耳朵都喝红了的紧身T恤大哥吹嘘后辈在自己面前的战战兢兢，时不时递给金钟云一个带着点儿嘲讽的看戏一样的眼神，金钟云憋着笑从他面前拿过碟子往里面放了小半份沙拉，又在他突然要开始噼里啪啦说话的眼神里给自己夹了两块猪颈肉一块排骨。</p><p>烤过几轮之后浓稠的调料酱汁混着脱落的肉屑黏在烤盘上被烘成黑褐色焦香的一层，金钟云盯着斑驳的铁盘伸出筷子戳了戳翻起来的边儿。金希澈端起杯子挨到嘴边，叹了口气又放下：“那天他喝得太多回家路上吐了我一身，我洗了个澡接他衣服穿了一下。”<br/>言外之意就是「我们没有像你想的上床做爱」。<br/>金钟云脸上没什么表情，点了下头当作听见了，筷子还把烤盘戳得咯啦咯啦作响，又被金希澈的筷子夹住了。<br/>“你们是成年人，做什么又不关我的事。”他放下筷子，手指在凝着水珠的杯壁上划来划去抹出一片清晰的痕迹，“没什么要说的那我就先走了，空儿一个人在家没人陪她。”<br/>有那么几秒钟金希澈没作声也没有任何动作，让金钟云以为他大约是不打算再说什么了。<br/>“那个时候你在部队，特儿不让我告诉你。”<br/>金钟云收回了作势要站起来的腿，盯着对面玻璃杯上握得发白的骨节等他继续往下说。</p><p>7<br/>金希澈接到电话时刚和人碰了杯，酒液在唇峰上荡了两下正要滑进嘴里。他看了眼屏幕上的号码放下杯子从两排座位中间往门口挤，朋友笑他是不是被女朋友查岗连酒都不喝了。饭店门外也摆了桌椅，他穿过马路走到对面安静一点的巷口才接通电话，朴正洙和他说自己遇到了点麻烦问他能不能过来一下，电话那头的声音平静柔和，像是在问他今天晚饭做多了要不要来吃。<br/>挂了电话把手机放回口袋里的时候他抖了一下，掐了一把大腿才平静下来。饭店内外依旧人声鼎沸，没人注意到这个昏暗的角落发生着什么。金希澈抹了把脸换上一副气恼烦躁的表情回到桌边，跟朋友抱怨突如其来的工作毁了自己的美好夜晚，然后被满脸同情外加幸灾乐祸的朋友一边安慰着「还是工作重要酒什么时候都有时间一起喝」一边送到门外。</p><p>他到的时候整个工作室只亮了三分之一的灯，晦暗不明的灰色漂浮在半空中，朴正洙抱着膝盖坐在办公室门口的地上盯着对面的玻璃墙发呆。<br/>“急什么，跑得脸都红了。”听到他的脚步声朴正洙转过脸来，朝他露出一个有些温柔但没什么感情的笑，用那种询问淘气小朋友为什么要乱跑的语气跟他讲话。<br/>金希澈看着他左脸已经开始红肿的手印皱了皱眉头，动了两下嘴唇没说什么，弯下腰去拽朴正洙的胳膊。<br/>各种粗鄙的、难听的、离开自我感觉好到爆棚的高中时期后就很少用到的词汇在朴正洙被扯掉扣子的衬衣和撕烂领口的内搭随着起身的动作展露出来时从金希澈嘴里接连不断地涌出来，他一边骂一边抓着卫衣下摆向上掀，胳膊抬到一半又松开衣服伸向朴正洙的领口，他的手抖得厉害，揪着布料往中间拢的时候把衬衣前襟攥出一把褶子。<br/>“没事的。”朴正洙的手盖在金希澈颤抖的手上，另一只手捋着金希澈半长的刘海顺到耳后，“一点小事而已我已经解决了。”<br/>他抬头和金希澈四目相对，眼神里当真没有一点惊惶恐惧，平静得像是覆盖着皑皑白雪的结冰的湖，冰面下翻涌着蠢动的快意和疯狂。</p><p>金希澈的肩比他宽一点，衣服套在身上遮住了半只手，另一半被金希澈握在手里。<br/>身后虚掩着的门推开时没有一点声音，一切都了无痕迹。金希澈用脚尖拨了两下瘫倒在沙发和茶几之间的男人的小腿，然后松开朴正洙的手蹲下探了探他的鼻息。<br/>“他没死，”朴正洙的声音温和放松，在办公室白色灯光的包裹下有种事不关己的冷静，“钟云说打这里不会死人。”他踢歪了男人的头，露出颈侧靠近耳朵的一块紫红色印记。<br/>金希澈还记得当初金钟云教他这招时用自己当教具，弯起的食指关节顶在这个位置就已经麻了半边脸。<br/>“警察应该很快就到了，你能不能帮我把这个收好。”朴正洙从包里掏出一个U盘放到他手里，看着他有点呆滞的震惊表情笑出浅浅的梨涡，抬手拍了拍他的脸，“傻了啊？里面是最后一稿，现在看来发表不了了，别弄丢了。”<br/>“你叫我来就是为了这个？”<br/>“对啊，你知道我在它身上投入多少心血，就算不能发表了也要保管好。”<br/>“我说的不是这个！”<br/>“希澈，”朴正洙的表情沉下来，薄薄的唇抿成一条更纤细的线串联起脸上所有的疏离冷漠，“我做的事情我来负责，这次不需要你插手。”<br/>金希澈沉默地看着他，看他柔软的发丝，看他笔挺的鼻梁，看他因过分消瘦而突出的颧骨，看他脸颊上半分钟前梨涡停留过的地方，最后看他黑色的瞳仁。他想从里面看出些波澜，像是对刚才发生过的未完成侵犯的心有余悸或是对将要到来的警察讯问的紧张不安，再或者是一点点对动手把人打晕这件事的震惊后怕之类的东西，但是他什么都没看到，瞳孔里反光的黑色让他有一瞬间甚至以为那是某种如释重负的兴奋。</p><p>朴正洙是有兴奋的资格的。<br/>十几年里所有的隐忍妥协都成为几小时前打在颈侧这一拳的力量，他用最简单直白的方法给予糟糕的人生迎头痛击，不计后果。<br/>金希澈坐在空无一人的警局大厅盯着对面走廊两侧墙壁上一个个房间指示牌发愣，朴正洙就在其中某一间里面，或许是他刚在那间的隔壁，或许是隔了一条走道的对面。<br/>他和金钟云总想保护朴正洙，但人生终究是一个人的人生，中学时他们能把因为破碎家庭温软性格找朴正洙麻烦的人揍得满地找牙，大学时却只能看着组里的学长在朴正洙的论文上署上自己的名字，没有什么能被他们保护一辈子。<br/>“哥吃点东西吧。”他还在发呆，一块吞拿鱼三明治忽然塞进他手里，穿着笔挺衬衣的高大男人在旁边坐下，“已经处理得差不多了，正洙哥手机里的谈话录音足够证明他是正当防卫，等做完笔录就可以走了。法律这方面……你也知道这方面基本是空白，没办法给他老板定罪，但是……”男人附在他耳边说了几句，又在他询问的眼神里肯定地点了下头：“这种学术造假已经成了风气，查一查总能查出问题。”<br/>“那麻烦你了。没想到你还专门跑一趟，这个时间给你打电话我真是疯了。”<br/>“哥说什么呢，上学时正洙哥帮了我这么多，这点小事都是应该的。等下我送你们回去。”<br/>“诶不用了这都几点了，你先回去吧，他出来了我送他回家就好。改天请你吃饭……你也不在乎我这顿饭。”<br/>“怎么不在乎，都好久没和你们一起吃过饭了。那我先走了，哥别太担心，没问题的。”<br/>真是……朴正洙哪有这么好欺负。金希澈看着这个为了朴正洙半夜三更还亲自跑趟警局的弟弟，觉得自己实在有点好笑。他都快忘了，那个在朴正洙论文上署了自己名字的学长半个学期之后就被踢出了小组，组里的位置和奖学金一并落到朴正洙手里。他们总想保护朴正洙，但也总是忘记他的温软柔和里裹着锋利的刺。</p><p>从警局出来的时候天边已经泛起橙灰色，万籁俱寂的最黑暗的天色正在逐渐褪去。<br/>金希澈用手背碰了碰朴正洙的手，然后和他握在一起缩进穿在朴正洙身上稍长的卫衣袖口里。路又长又空，他们有时间慢慢走。<br/>“不要告诉钟云吧，他知道又要多想了。”他用指尖扫了扫朴正洙的手心，说了从警局出来后的第一句话。<br/>“嗯……在部队已经够辛苦了。”<br/>“去喝鱼饼汤吧，喝完回家。”<br/>“好。”</p><p>8<br/>朴正洙一边把刚脱下来的鞋踢进鞋柜下面摆整齐，一边拆开脑后扎了一天的小丸子。头发很久没扎过，松开之后头皮连着脑子都搅开了似的疼。<br/>他按着头皮往衣帽间走，白色的小狗从两扇门之外冲出来踩了他一脚然后站直了扒他的小腿要抱抱。金钟云跟在后面，在他弯腰之前先把小狗捞起来放进他怀里：“你爸今天累了，别折腾他。”说完又抬头看朴正洙：“头疼？我帮你揉揉。”</p><p>客厅开了两条地灯，昏黄的勉强照亮电视旁边空儿的狗窝。<br/>小狗不爱在狗窝里呆着，黏黏糊糊地趴在她爸肚子旁边暖烘烘的窝儿里，她爸也黏黏糊糊躺在金钟云边上，用没什么肉的脸颊枕着没什么肉的大腿。<br/>金钟云的手指上缠满了朴正洙的发丝，柔软顺滑地随着动作贴在指缝里滑动。他手小，手劲儿却不小，三两下按得被拉扯一天的皮肉神经都松解开，留下介于疼痛和麻痒之间舒爽的感觉。<br/>电视上又在播不知道哪档综艺的室内情景剧，都是些笑过就忘的桥段，但是朴正洙看得津津有味。金钟云不太感兴趣但也不觉得无聊，手指留在发间有一下没一下地揉着脑后的头皮陪他一起看。<br/>金希澈后来跟他说，出国是朴正洙自己的决定，即使路再难走也比国内同行间的风言风语和前途无望要容易。人都是健忘的，事件平息当事人消失在视野里，过几年再提起也不过是滴水入海激不起一丝波浪。<br/>事实的确如此，朴正洙带着几篇期刊文章回来进了公司做首席顾问，风言风语有没有金钟云不知道，但前途坦荡谁都看得出来。没人能再折辱他。<br/>金钟云想到这些心口发酸，人生从来没给朴正洙轻而易举的选项，可他把每条路都踏成通途。<br/>他的手还插在头发里，按揉的动作变成了轻抚，说话声都带着不自知的温柔：“这么累，晚饭吃了么？冰箱里还有点泡菜煎饼我给你热一下？”<br/>“吃过了，他们外卖叫的中华料理，南煎丸子还挺好吃的，要是有糖醋肉就更好了。”<br/>“等你哪天早点回来一起去吃吧。”<br/>“嗯。你喝酒了？”<br/>金钟云停下手里的动作低头闻了闻衣领，他洗过澡，身上的衣服都是今天新换的，怎么也闻不出酒味儿。<br/>“嗯？”他没必要隐瞒，只是有点好奇朴正洙是怎么知道的。<br/>“你外套上有烧酒的味道，好像还是葡萄味的。”朴正洙不喝酒，但是对酒味敏感得很。<br/>“啊……吃烤肉的时候喝了点。”其实是吃完聊天的时候喝的。<br/>他没说和谁吃烤肉，也没说为什么吃烤肉，发生在他和金希澈之间的对话他一点都不想让朴正洙知道，即使他明白朴正洙完全猜得出来他今天晚上干什么去了。过去的事没必要再揭开一次，既然金希澈说朴正洙不想告诉他他就装作永远不知道。</p><p>朴正洙轻轻「哦」了一声，又把注意力放回电视上，过了一会儿才接上一句：“他总是担心你。”<br/>这句话说得没头没尾，朴正洙也没给他疑惑的时间，自顾自往下说：“他拦着你不让你去揍赵正旼不是因为胆小懦弱，他从来没怕过什么。”<br/>「你胆子什么时候变得这么小了？怕他以后给你穿小鞋么？」是金钟云被拦下来之后说的原话，他当时想不明白，从来都要替朴正洙出头的人怎么在论文署名被抢了之后可以沉默至此。<br/>“当时你申请奖学金和参加项目的表格都等着你们院长签字，赵正旼是你们院长的儿子。”<br/>“可……李教授他……”<br/>“他离婚之后孩子跟了妈妈，后来姓也改成妈妈的姓了，学校里没什么人知道。”<br/>“那为什么不告诉我？”<br/>“说了你又要什么都不顾去找他打上一架，希澈他太了解你。”<br/>金钟云脑子里忽然空出来一块，长久以来的心结就这样轻飘飘地散开，留出一小块郁结了十年的空白。<br/>“你们一个两个都是这样，什么都不告诉我，永远拿我当还没长大的小孩。”<br/>他的手从朴正洙发间滑出来，微微颤抖着按在朴正洙肩上。朴正洙轻笑了一声，抬手握住他的指尖：“他希望你能过得轻松一点，我也是。你们两个太像，很多话他反而说不出口。”<br/>“你这是在帮他说话了？”<br/>“我这是在让你知道他比你想的要更在意你。”<br/>“呀……说这种话怪恶心的。”<br/>朴正洙拍了下他的手背让他注意用词，又拉着他的手放回头上：“再帮我揉揉吧。”</p><p>金钟云又从发际线到脑后给朴正洙按了两个来回，刚要把人推起来却发现朴正洙已经在他腿上睡得安稳了。<br/>他拨弄着朴正洙散在脸旁的头发，轻轻捋到耳后露出精致的侧脸。朴正洙是吸引人的，不论是温柔的笑还是面无表情的清冷，总叫人的目光多停留几刻。他的目光也流连，滑过眉骨鼻尖，在唇上转上三圈再到纤细脖颈。<br/>旁人那些被驱动的原始欲望他心知肚明，但他只希望像这样被朴正洙安静依偎的时刻可以永存。他是珍宝，要放在柔软锦缎里被私藏。<br/>金钟云低下头在朴正洙眼角落下一个吻，然后推一推他肩膀贴在耳边轻声和他说时间不早了去洗个澡回床上睡吧。<br/>朴正洙一边嘟囔着说好，一边又往上蹭了蹭在他腿上枕得更舒服。</p><p>9<br/>“对就是这里，真的好疼啊……以后再也不睡沙发了。”<br/>“你也就是说说……才回来多长时间又要走？”金希澈跟着朴正洙在厨房里乱转，捂热的手掌捏在他脖子上帮他解决落枕问题。<br/>“交流会而已，算上前后考察什么的也就半个月，又不是不回来了。”朴正洙盛了一小勺泡菜汤放到金希澈嘴边让他帮忙尝尝咸淡，看他的表情又往锅里加了点盐，“你去拿个盘子，我让钟云回来时候顺路买份干烹鸡，估计快到了。”<br/>“他知道你要走么？”<br/>“前两天说了，跟你一样闹别扭来着。别这副表情啦，你当时就说有的人情怎么还也还不完，我现在给他工作，这不是正在努力还嘛，而且这次真的很难得，国内几乎没有公司做这个方向，要是能抓住机会能有不少优势。”<br/>“停停停，工作上的事不要跟我讲，我知道你做得好就够了。”金希澈摆好碗筷，又把手伸向冰箱，“有酒么？”<br/>“晚上还要开车回去，喝什么酒。”金钟云进屋先把外卖塞给金希澈，又从冰箱里拿出一壶麦茶放在桌上，“没有烧酒，只有自己烧的大麦茶。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈你别逗他了。”朴正洙喜欢看他们两个拌嘴，从小到大变了太多，这样的时刻总能让人看到过去的影子。他拉开冰箱抽屉，里面已经冰好了几瓶烧酒：“就这几瓶没多买，喝完就没了。”</p><p>最后那几瓶烧酒几乎全进了金希澈的肚子，金钟云十分怀疑他是为了不回家才喝这么多。他「勉为其难」贡献出自己的床给金希澈睡，自己「勉强」和朴正洙睡一晚上。<br/>睡到半夜他又被戳醒了，金希澈不知道什么时候挪过来的，有点凉的脚尖越过朴正洙踢在他大腿上，随着朴正洙呼吸起伏在他皮肤上划来划去。他胡乱扫了两下摸到金希澈的小腿向下推了一把，又往朴正洙身边拱了拱环着腰贴上他的后背，没管再次搭在自己腿上的金希澈的小腿，下一秒又睡熟了。<br/>他们像相互取暖的小动物，在寂静深夜里紧密缠绕着。</p><p>朴正洙走的那天下了场雨，天空虽然阴沉着，可是在仁川机场送别的心情和几年前艳阳高照的秋日有大不同。<br/>他离开的第一个周末金希澈收到金钟云的信息，请他帮忙去美容院接一下空儿，自己太忙了实在抽不出时间。金希澈接了小狗去店里找人，没看见金钟云倒是看见坐在柜台后面放空的金钟真。<br/>“你哥呢？跟我说没时间接空儿怎么人又不在这儿？”他点了杯柠檬茶，结账的时候跟钟真聊起天。<br/>“嗯？他今天的航班飞巴黎啊……没跟你说么？”金钟真看他惊讶的表情，突然明白了为什么金钟云前一天和他说金希澈可能会来店里的时候脸上有种狡黠的笑。<br/>金希澈的手机就在这时震了两下，屏幕上金钟云发来的「谢谢啦」和「我和独特会给你带马卡龙回去」的消息格外有种胜利者的招摇。<br/>他还说金钟云这次也抓不住机会，结果抓不住机会的变成了自己。<br/>包里的小狗用湿漉漉的鼻子顶了顶他的胳膊，眨巴眨巴眼睛给他卖了个萌。<br/>但是……朴正洙的狗还在，密码是他和金钟云生日的公寓也还在，他总能等到两个人回来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>